Anti Diary
by Sentry the Defiant
Summary: Only two people know about Fox's secret. That is, until a certain innocent brown mutt goes snooping through his totally-not-a-diary! Oneshot. Goes somewhat hand-in-hand with 'Kings Cross'.


**As promised, I said that in return for 5 reviews to 'Kings Cross', I would write a corresponding oneshot. I had an outline written for one already, but I received two suggestions to reveal how Peanut came to find out about Fox's sexuality (after he was mentioned, along with Fido, for being the only ones to know about it). And I figured it was a fun idea to mold.**

**So here it is!**

**~ Anti Diary ~**

_Dear ANTI Diary,_

_ I purchased you with the intention of writing down my now more-often-than-necessary personal thoughts. That makes me down like a mental patient, or a teenage human girl, but I am NOT either, and YOU are NOT a diary! All the plain solid colored journals from the Dollar store were gone, so I had to buy the one that 'Diary' on the front, but you are an ANTI DIARY, because Diaries are for cats. And girls. And I am neither. _

_ That being said, I have a problem. And two people know about it. It all started with Ralph, the German Shepherd from the K9 unit, with the fluffy fur. I had an ongoing friendship with him over the Summer, and against myself, I… I developed a crush on him. Weird, right? I thought so too, and I still kind of do. Despite his domineering and overly-masculine demeanor he carries with him everywhere, he has to be the absolute most caring Dogs I've met, besides Fido, or Peanut. If something was bothering me, he insisted on getting to the bottom of it. And I, to him._

_ Of course, I never told him about my crush on him, and I didn't think much of it, it had to be a phase. But it wasn't. Sooner or later, other dogs, MALE dogs, were becoming attractive to me, Fido in particular. Not that it's EVER going to reach his ears, if I can help it. Anyway, I haven't come to grips with accepting myself until I went to Kansas for Thanksgiving, where I must have been more quiet than usual._

"Fox, are you alright?"

Fox looked up from the log his was perched upon, to his cousin Bailey. The sky was a dark shade of blue, and most of the other relatives were playing football out in the yard. How stupid he must look, sitting out over there, alone. He smiles weakly and nodded his head,

"Yeah, Bailey, I'm alright."

"Pfft. I've heard that one before, Cousin."

Fox mentally cursed himself, why was he so obvious? The one with the darker fur sat beside her slightly older cousin, staring out on the lake. He then turned her teal colored eyes to Fox, who was now staring down at the tall grass that grew near the lake's shore. She placed a paw on his shoulder,

"Fox, you know you can tell me is something's bothering you."

"I know, it's just… I don't know, myself. It's hard to think about."

"Well, tell me what it is you're trying to figure out?"

Fox sighed, and looked away, "I… I think I may like…other…guys." He then closed his eyes, feeling a large weight come off of his shoulders, glad to have told somebody, however quietly. Bailey smiled, and hugged Fox, nuzzling her head against his shoulder, "And what's wrong with that?"

Fox blushed, "Isn't it…weird?"

"Of course, but not necessarily in a bad way."

"I suppose… Thanks for making me say it, Bailey."

She stuck her tongue out playfully, shoving Fox's arm, "And thanks for havin' the guts to tell me, Cousin!"

_ One thing led to another, and I came out to Bailey. I was pleasantly surprised when she gave me an encouraging reaction. So we drove back to Babylon Gardens, my Dad and I, and when I got back, I told Fido about my sexuality. And he responded positively, but, I haven't told anyone else. I know that if Bino finds out, then he'll spread as much negativity about it as possible. And of course, there's my overly conservative military-obsessed manly-man Dad, who probably wouldn't go for that. So, I plan to keep it on the down low._

_ Thanks for letting me defile your pages with my problems. _

_Sincerely,_

_Fox_

Oo o oO

Peanut read those four short pages over and over again, and instantly knew he shouldn't have let his curiosity get the best of him at the togetherness of 'Fox' and 'Diary'. Or, Anti Diary, as Fox like to put it. He blushed, setting the book down and trying to busy himself with something different. He had rushed to Fox's house with two copies of the latest _Pridelands _book, as that's what he and Fox normally did when they spent time together. But Fox was busy doing something at the moment, so his Dad had invited Peanut to wait for Fox in his bedroom.

"So you know?"

Peanut whirled around, stammering for an excuse and fiddling with his paws, a redness returning to his innocent face. Fox sighed, and shut the door behind him, and walked up to the desk, where the journal lay open. He leaned against it, crossing his arms, face also flushed.

"Listen, if you keep it a secret, I promise I won't get mad. Promise?"

"P-Pinky promise."

Fox smiled, and looked at the two books in Peanut's paw, wagging his curled tail at the sight of it, a smile forming on his grey-furred muzzle, "Is that the new Pridelands?"

"Sure is! I went with Grape to the book release, shall we race on it?"

"You're on!"

And they began their read-off, Fox getting a head start, seeing as Peanut could read at an impossibly fast rate. As Peanut busied himself with one of Fox's squeaky bones, he looked over at his friend, "Hey, Fox? If it helps, I have a secret of my own."

"Do you?"

The husky hadn't looked up from his book, determined to get to the 10th chapter before it was time for Peanut to start. The brown hound nodded, and leaned closer, as if someone would hear him, "I'm a… A cat lover."

Fox chuckled, "Not much of a secret, Buddy."

"I thought all the other dogs were tongue-in-cheek about thinking I was!"

"Oh, they are, but seeing as I caught you reading my journal, it's safe to say I've been sneaking through your sketchbooks."

**That was a fun little oneshot to write. I hope I kept everyone in character, but I'm rather pleased with how it turned out. What do you think? Please review!**

**Favorite? PM me maybe? Fan art? Yada Yada, you know the rest.**

**Thank you, thank you for reading!**

**-Sentry**


End file.
